Clock the future
by Bottle of sausage
Summary: 10 years after worm invasion now the unknown organism they called 'Abyssal' begin rampage the world and make destruction everywhere and awaken of the worm just make a worse But a organization create a weapon they call 'Fleet girl' but there's not enough to defeat awaken worm Follow our Sendai new kamen rider kabuto heroes to protect the city (sorry bad summary)


Kantai collection x kamen rider kabuto 

**Chapter 00: New kamen rider kabuto?**

20XX  
The war between unknown creature they called 'Worm' the unknown creature can mimic human body and then kill human who they mimic to make sure they disguise not blown by real one.  
The war already ended by 2 kamen rider they called 'kamen rider kabuto' and 'kamen rider gattack',the two kamen rider kill a mastermind behind this and safe the city once again from harm of ZECT or worm . After the war all people who involve ZECT gone without trace, even rider belt and respective zecter gone too, Tendou souji travel around a world to do his own thought and the other, they have new life but this story just not end like that.  
10 years after this story, another creature begin to awake from nowhere the monster they called 'Abyssal'.  
Abyssal more destruction ability more than Worm can do, using the gigantic weapon and their numer they can destroy everything, andEven worse they almost resemble like human-being, and even can hide they destructive weapon in nowhere (for safety of reader just keep this out for your mind) and almost all weapon harmless against them.  
Just to defeat one of them, need a hundred sacrifice and almost all hope is lost until one organization they call themselves 'ABU' or Anti abyssal unit, create a weapon they called 'Fleet girl' unlike Abyssal the Fleet girl is girl with almost same capability like abyssal did Expect they more resemble more like human being.  
But this weapon become controversial because only capability to use by girl even little girl, but that's cannot be helped because according to the Creator of fleet girl itself if Male use this weapon, there is only get rejected by the weapon and dead, after some test and they only told the truth there is no doubt about this weapon anymore and Human can fight back.  
But how this story begins? And what a fate they will counter a terrible fate or worse than that? And who is our hero to fight against this abyssal?/

"Enemy unit detected, fire!" a teenage girl most likely 15-17 years old using a standard destroyer Fubuki class cloth fire her weapon to the abyssal unit Ta-class and other like Her fire their Cannon to their target  
"Don't let them run, Desu" the other a young lady more like 20 years old using a giant cannon and using standard Kongou class cloth to shot the Ta-class with barrage shot and Ta-class pretty wound heavily and try to run and Shot their cannon to ground and using smoke Explosion to run away.  
"Ceh, Ta-class want to run away" the teenage girl run after the Ta-class but suddenly…  
"-!" Ta-class begin to bleeding without any two of them attack, even slash mark even shot mark like bullet hole begin come and long cut slash trough the Ta-class neck and clean cut Ta-class Head  
"Wha…" the teenage girl and young lady surprise about the massacre and then behind them there one person walk. No like a person but more be like a red clad armor with a horn like rhino beetle and blue visor and holding kunai like gun, He walk like nothing happen but the two of girl with enchanted sense see behind them and surprise  
"What the hell, Who are you Desu!?" the young lady surprise about who behind her and even surprise why she cannot detect him earlier  
"Kabuto…" and then kabuto press the button from left his waist and then vanish without trace  
"Wha…he's gone" The young girl surprise and try to detect his presence but there is no use, she cannot find the red clad armor he claimed himself 'Kabuto'  
"Kabuto…sound familiar to me, desu" the young lady just see a Ta-class body.

* * *

 **Opening song**  
 **NEXT LEVEL by: Yu-Ki**

When the song begin the screen covered with insect wing and begin to scatter because explosion mark and, revealing kamen rider kabuto masked form holding his kunai gun, and next scene Kabuto in rider form arriver and surrounded by worm and abyssal and ready to fight and scene change kabuto rider form ride kabuto extender.

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou  
** (kabuto continue drive in wide area and soon replace with Fubuki, Kongou, and Sendai walk in different path and next scene meteor crash to the city and abyssal come out from nowhere) **  
**

 **Erabareshi mono naraba  
** (next scene many worm change into human and abyssal just walk like nothing happen and scene slightly change the city into destruction)

 **Bousou hajimete 'ru**  
(Sendai walk to his motorcycle and ready to go somewhere)

 **sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou  
** (Sendai see Kongou and Fubuki fight abyssal from afar while he sit on motorcycle)

 **Jikan ga nai** **MOVING FAST  
Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e**  
(sendai read some book, fubuki just see him read and very curious about what he read, Kongou drink her tea with peaceful face and scene change Sendai and kamen rider Kabuto masked from pass through, Sendai see Fubuki and Kamen rider Kabuto masked form see Tendou souji give him Kabuto Zecter)

 **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru**  
(Kabuto do a cast off and his armor fly everywhere hit abyssal and worm and Kabuto hit his clock up and run to the enemy and readying his kunai gun)

 **Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION  
** (kabuto, Fubuki and Kongou attack abyssal and Worm together with they own style)  
 **Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?  
** (Without clue who she is, Fubuki cry and her body begin covered by darkness and Sendai hold kabuto Zecter and see Tendou with confuse face) **  
Kousoku no VISION minogasu na Tsuite koreru nara...  
** (kabuto take out his kunai gun and use his clock up and strike a screen and screen covered with insect wing and the logo) **  
**


End file.
